roundscape_adoreviafandomcom-20200214-history
Vesper's Booty
Quest Info Travel to the eastern expanse and find an ancient artifact. Steps *Find the Compass *Find the Helmswoman *Find the Hydromancer *Find the Key Walkthrough The Hydromancer In order to get the Hydromancer, you need to first get caught by the Naga and taken to their queen in the South. The Naga look like a wave chasing after your boat. Then you have the option to resist the Naga or be taken to their queen. The Naga will put your group to sleep with their song and taken to their queen. You will first wake up to Queen Rafiqa. You will mention that you are fighting against the Pirate Queen Vesper and then you convince the Queen to aid you. Then you can ask for a skilled Hydromancer. The queen will mention that their current Hydromancers cannot leave their kingdom. The only two Hydromancers they currently have is Queen Rafiqa or Captain of Queen Rafiqa's personal guard, Khalifa. The queen will mention that the only available Hydromancer would be her son, Aashak, who is leading a rebellion against her. You must convince or force her son to help you. If you talk to Queen Rafiqa more, you will find out the Pirate Queen Vesper is helping the Rebels by supplying her son with surface slaves in exchange for Stygian Pearls. You will also find out the Aashak was destined to marry Khalifa. If you chat with Captain Khalifa, you will find out that Khalifa should have four limbs and be of the "royal strain" and cause many to question her lineage. That is one of the reasons why Prince Aashak will not marry her. Talk to Captain Khalifa to travel to the Rebel Stronghold. Captain Khalifa will take you and your companions to the rebel base on giant sea horses. You will jump into battle against his forces. There are 2 battles against the Naga Rebels before you reach to Prince Aashak. He will tell you that if the Queen wants to end the rebellion, she needs to become his wife and bear him more children of the "royal strain". Unfortunately, you cannot peacefully bring Prince Aashak in so you must battle against him. After you defeat him, he will surrender and says he is bored of the rebellion anyways. Once you bring the prince back, Queen Rafiqa cast a Geas on the prince so he is binded to the main character. You will be rewarded by the Queen's handmaidens and the Queen herself in a H-Scene and the use of her son as the Hydromancer. Once you are back on the ship, Captain Garos will congratulate you on getting the Hydromancer. The Compass If you talked with Mayor Teak in Rockcliffe, he will tell you that Teak's cousin, Larch, took the compass. Go West to the deserted island and you will notice a chest. The compass is not there, but a kraken pops out and you must battle against it. After the battle, Xyless says it must have eaten Larch. Now you must open up the kraken to get the compass. Go back to Rockcliffe and talk to Mayer Teak. He will mention that it is sad that his cousin, Larch, got killed by the kraken, but at least you have the compass now. The Helmswoman Go to the unknown island up North. You will notice a campfire and bottles of rum. You will respond by saying they couldn't have gotten far. Once you head back to your ship, you will notice another ship going around and docking near the island. You must fight the ship called the Blue Viper. This battle is tough since changing the difficulty doesn't seem to affect it and all the ships you face in these areas are generally better than your ship or fight in numbers. Even getting most of the ship upgrades won't help too much. Remember to equip some Accessory and Headgear. Apparently, the ship is a class of the main character and you can still equip items in this class. I currently have on the Serpentskin Armor, Barbaric Gloves of Fortitude, and the Helm of Confidence. Don't forget to slot in orbs and spheres. This battle requires a bit of luck too. After you defeat the Blue Viper, Juniper gets thrown out of the Blue Viper. You find out that she was captured by those pirates so she can help Vesper get to some island. When you ask her to help you defeat Vesper, she will join you with no strings attached. The Key Go to the island Northwest from Rockcliffe. This is Vesper's hideout and where she keeps the key. You must sneak past the guards in order to get to Vesper's ship. Apparently there is a glitch where if one of the guards see you, you start back in the beginning, but the guard that saw you disappears. The guards will reappear if you leave the area. Once you reach the ship, you can watch a H-Scene of Pirate Queen Vesper and her buddies. Then sneak past the guards and get the 2 Stygian Pearls on the chest at the top left and a chest hidden behind you after you grab the pearls which contains the Exotic Rapier. Then there will be some dialogue saying you got the key and make a swift exit. The Finale Go back to Rockcliffe and speak to Mayor Teak. He will be impressed that you got everything. Now Garos will mention that your ship, the Silver Seraph is ready for the long journey and you can choose to head out now. Once you set sail, you can speak with everyone on board. Once you use the compass, you can reach to the island. You can enter the temple immediately when you arrive at the shore. When inside, you will see savage Lizagons and have to fight them to clear the way. Once you reach to the second battle, apparently that Lizagon can speak proper English because of magic. After you defeat his warriors in battle, he will mention that you are the one in the prophecy. That Lizagon will mention he is The Keeper, the keeper of ancient knowledge amongst The Eternal Guardians of this land. He explains that the prophecy is that someone will remove the ancient relic from their care. He will guide you to the relic. The Keeper will mention you must swim through alone in order to get the relic. Once at the vault, The Keeper will tell you that the relic is "The Eye of Konitros" and Konitros lost it in the battle against Murkhal and the Preleks preserved it in crystal to gain the sight of a god. Unfortunately, once you obtain the relic, Vesper will steal it no matter what choices and dialogue you choose. Category:Quests